1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to pressure transducers and to microelectromechanical (MEMS) structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Pressure transducers typically utilize diaphragms to sense pressure and require footprints of at least 300-400 μm. Much smaller pressure transducers could be useful in several applications, including biomedical applications, such as intracranial pressure monitoring, cardiac pressure monitoring, urological pressure monitoring, intraocular pressure monitoring, and direct intravenous pressure monitoring. Smaller transducers could also be useful in other applications, such as industrial pressure sensing, food processing, and underwater robotics.